Almost shot by friendly fire
by Leslie Anne
Summary: A rather interesting story. You know the drill. Let me know what you think about this one.


Almost shot by friendly fire

Disclaimer:

I don't own 'Walker, Texas Ranger' or the characters. They belong to the Norris Brothers and Top Kick.

This is a rather interesting story. Please read and review to let me know what you think of this story.

It was supposed to have been just another routine drug bust, but it nearly wound up in tragedy. Walker and the other Texas Rangers along with the DEA and the FBI were ready to storm a building that they found out was owned by a drug dealer and were making meth.

"Syd? You and Gage go in the back door, but be careful. We've found out that Juan Martinez is a very dangerous character." Walker instructed them. Both nodded their heads as they left. Being nearly quiet as mice, Gage slowly and carefully opened the door.

"You take that side, and I'll take this side." Gage whispered to her. Syd nodded her head as she withdrew her gun. She hadn't moved nearly 3 feet when she heard gunfire, then the building went black! Syd saw a gun flash just to her right. Not knowing it was her own partner, Syd shot in the direction.

When the lights came back on, Syd could hear the others yelling. She ran over to where she thought she had shot someone. When she got there, she was horrified to find her partner laying there with a gunshot wound to the shoulder. "Oh m'god! Gage! Someone get an ambulance! We have a ranger down!" Syd screamed. She knelt down next to him as she checked for a pulse. She was relieved it was still there and strong. "Gage? Can you hear me?" Syd asked, but Gage's eyes remained closed.

Walker and Trivette heard Syd's screams as the two ran over to where she was. "What happened Syd?" Oh my god!" Walker said as he saw Gage laying on the floor. "What happened Syd?" Trivette asked. But, Syd was in such shock of what just happened to her partner, she couldn't say anything. Walker put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Sydney. I'm sure Gage is going to be okay." Walker reassured her.

It seemed like hours as Syd, Walker, Trivette and Alex waited for any news on Gage. Syd was still blaming herself for what had happened. Walker kept trying to reassure her that she wasn't to blame. "Sydney, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Gage." Walker told her. Just then, the doctor came out of the treatment room and to everybody's surprise, Gage was walking out behind him.

"Just take it easy for a couple of weeks." They heard the doctor tell him. Syd walked up to him. Gage could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be okay Shorty." Gage told her as he put his arm around her and held her close to him. The doctor handed Walker the bullet that he took from Gage's shoulder. "This is what we took out of his shoulder." The doctor told him. One look at the bullet and Walker knew that it couldn't have come from Syd's gun.

When they got back to Ranger Headquarters, Walker had the lab compare the bullet that Gage had been shot with along with the other bullets from the other weapons, including Syd's to find out exactly which gun it was shot from. Syd, in the meantime had went down to the gym to work out her frustrations. She was still blaming herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw Gage standing there. "How's your shoulder?" Syd asked as Gage sat down next to her.

"Still sore. Walker told me that you're blaming yourself for me getting shot." Gage said. Syd nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face. Gage put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "It's okay Syd. We'll just have to wait and see what the lab finds out." Gage told her. Syd looked up at him as he saw the tears fall down her cheeks. "What if that bullet did come from my gun Gage? I could loose my job!" Syd told him.

Gage held onto her that much tighter. "Syd, we'll just have to wait and see." Gage said as he saw both Walker and Trivette come in. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they found out just who's gun the bullet came from. "Well, the lab confirmed who's gun it was that shot you Gage." Walker told him. "Well? Was it Syd's gun?" Gage asked. He forgot he still had a hold of Syd and could feel her trembling.

Walker slowly shook his head. "It wasn't Syd's gun that shot you. One of Juan Martinez's men was behind Syd and he was the one who shot you." Walker replied. Both Syd and Gage let out a big sigh of relief. "I thought for sure that the bullet was from my gun." Syd replied as she glanced over at her partner. Gage grinned as he put his hand on his partners shoulder. "I'm glad too, Shorty. Now, would you like to go out to lunch with me over at CD's?" Gage asked. Syd laughed as she nodded her head. "Only if you're buying." Syd replied as the two left.

THE END!


End file.
